A change in pace - chapter 1
by PrincessVegito
Summary: Soul is bored of the same routine everyday, so when Kid offers something different, he takes the chance to change his life.


Another day in Death City. Its cool and all, living here. I have the coolest meister at the academy and im friends with good people. But its always the same. Attend classes, collect kishin souls, eat and sleep. It's starting to get boring. I can feel that something is missing from my life, but i cant uncover what it could be.

Maka wakes me up at the usual 7 O'clock. "soul, time for breakfast! wake up sleepy" she says it in the same voice every morning.

"yeah, im up" i grumble and roll out of my bed and sleepily walk into the dinnning room. "morning Soul-y!" Blair's sexy voice gives me a little more motivation to wake up.

"Morning Blair" i sit down at the table and stare at the breakfast. the same scrambled eggs on toast Maka makes every tuesday. i eat it anyway because im starving. "thanks for the meal" i get ready for the day and we head out to the DWMA. We meet Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty out front. "hey" they all greet us. I grab Black Stars hand; our usual greeting.

The day goes by slowly. We arent sent out on any assignments so the day was extra boring. Later that night i head out to the shop to buy some extra food for the house. On the way there i spot Kid looking at a bit of graffiti on the wall. It looks like he's pointing at it angrily. I walk over and start to hear him ranting. "What kind of trash draws on a wall and makes it asymetrical!? its profanity! Vulgar beasts!" i laugh and tap his shoulder.

"Hey kid. Whats the problem?" i already know what the problem is, but i might aswell let him get his anger out. He points the the drawing on the wall.

"Some piece of trash has drawn asymmetric scribble on the walls of my fathers perfect city!" he covers his face dramatically. "Why would anyone do such a thing?" i laugh again and pat his shoulder.

"Sure seems like a nightmare. Ill help you get rid of it if you'd like? It would be a change" Anything is better than being sat at home listening to Maka studying or talking about her 'papa'. Kids face lights up "you'd really help me? That would be great, thankyou soul" i smile back before heading into the shop and buying water and a sponge. We stand scrubbing the wall, talking about how Black star and Tsubaki had finally gotten together. "It was obvious it was going to happen, They are great partners. As you know from your first day, no one else is suitable for Black Star." I look away remembering the uncool fight me and Black Star had picked with Kid. Kid laughs "yes, that was an interesting first day. I'm just glad we managed to become friends" I feel my cheeks heat up a little and im not entirely sure why.

"yeah, me too. Your a good friend kid" I feel embaressed. Why? All i said was that he is a good friend. He looks away from me, "Would you like to come round to my house for a while soul?" he doesn't look at me until i answer "sure" he spins around and smiles at me. "Great!"

We arrive at his massive house and i scratch my head. "Why do you need such a big house just for you, Liz and Patty?" I stare at the house, subconciously following him.

"Father insisted, that i had this house" he sighs. I guess he isnt all that keen on it. I carry on walking without realising he had stopped. I bump into his back and fall over. "ouch" i laugh and go to stand up. Kid turns around in a hurry "Soul! I'm sorry! h-here, let me help you up" he holds out his hand and i grab pulls me up but doesnt let go of my hand. "uh, Kid?" He goes red, staring at our hands. Suddenly he pulls his away "S-sorry" he turns away quickly and opens the door. I laugh, feeling awkward. Why is it awkward? Its not like we havent been alone together before. I walk in after him and follow him to his sitting room. I sit on one of the skull shaped chairs in the room and look around. "This is nice. How come no one else ever comes here?" i look to him for an answer and looks back. "I guess i prefer it when people dont see how big the house is. I dont really want to be the odd one out in our friendship group because i have the best things." he sighs and turns away. "We wouldnt judge you like that Kid. Just because youre more well off than the rest of us, doesnt make you odd - i know itd be a tradgedy if you of all people were odd" i laugh then turn serious again "Really, we like you for who you are, not what you have" i can feel my face turning red again, Why am i being so nice to him today? He doesnt look back but he speaks "I'll be two minutes okay? im going to get something out of my room" is he upset? He runs out the room and i sit and scratch my head. "Man, i hope hes okay". I sit for about 10 minutes before he returns. he looks a little red and sweaty. What was he doing? "I'm back soul, sorry about that. Would you like anything to drink or eat?" he fixes his hair and smiles awkwardly. "uh...Kid, what were you doing?" he looks at me guiltily "looking for a book" he turns away. I stand up and walk over to him. I put my hand on his shoulder "you look like youve just done exercise or something" he pulls away from my hand and faces me. he stands there silently for a moment and i realise his hands are behind his back. "Kid, whats up?" He jolts a little then suddenly pushes a letter towards me and closes his eyes as he turns even redder. I look down at the note and flip it open. i read it slowly:

Dear Soul,

I have wished to admit this to you for a while. I love you.

Kid

I read it three times before looking up and Kids red, embarressed face. Simple...


End file.
